


Issues

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Sophia has a lot of issues





	

-Past-

“You look gorgeous!” Cried her mother as she doted on the 12 year old girl. Sophia whined and pulled away, hating the dress that she was in, and the bows that adorned her hair. 

“Just like a princess.” Followed her father, who was holding up a camera. Sophia rolled her eyes and pouted. 

“I don’t wanna be a princess, Daddy, I wanna be a taxi driver.” She said, making her parents laugh, much to the dismal of Sophia. 

“Such weird fantasies.” Her mother said, patting Sophia’s cheek tenderly. Sophia glared at the woman, hating to be dismissed as ‘weird’. She saw her brother poke his head in the room. 

“I’m ready.” He grumbled, coming out in his suit. They immediately went over to gush over him, which they disliked just as much as his sister. Their father smiled happily. 

“How were we ever blessed with such beautiful children?” He asked, kissing his wife. Sophia rolled her eyes again. 

“She wasn’t blessed with either of us.” Sophia mumbled, loathing the woman she now called mom. The woman who had ripped her real mom away, and adopted her brother. Of course, she never blamed Isaac for that, and had formed a strong bond with the adopted boy, but that didn’t cease her hatred towards the woman, not even when Isaac beggged her to stop. 

The woman either didn’t hear or let it slide though, because she simply walked over to Isaac. 

“Alright, let’s get ready for these family pictures, I’m so excited.” She said, taking the boy’s hand, who only allowed it when they weren’t in public. Sophia eagerly made her way to her father and held his hand, making sure to grab the side the woman stood on, so she couldn’t hold him. 

 

-Present-

“You’re so gorgeous.” 

The words pulled Sophia out of her memory, and she suddenly remembered where she was. In a nasty hotel, half naked, sitting on display for a man she didn’t know. She didn’t flush, though she felt herself heating up with embarrassment. 22 and this is what her life had become. 

“Slut fits you perfectly, darling.” The man said, grabbing her cheeks hard. She knew better than to pull away, knew better than to make him angry. It would only mean more pain for her. Play along, she just needed to play along. 

“I dressed up just for you.” She purred, which was enough for him to begin, for the process of it to start. She played the part well, she felt. It wasn’t hard being what everyone wanted, especially not for men. She could be their princess, their lover, their slut. Whatever they wanted, all she needed was their money. 

She had wanted to be a taxi driver, she remembered. The thought filled her mind as she was carelessly undressed. She didn’t pay much attention to what happened. She could be a mute, still body and they would still do what they wanted,would still pay her. She closed her eyes. She wouldn’t be making half the money she was now, she told herself. As if to justify why she did this. 

“How did I find such a good whore like you?” The man asked, grabbing her chin with one hand, while the other was forcefully groping her. She faked a flirty smile. 

“I guess you were just blessed.” She said. Blessed. Ha. This was far from a blessing. She let a moan escape her when he bit her neck, but it was mostly forced, she had became an expert at faking it at just the right moments to make it end faster. If she sounded like she was enjoying herself, they would get off more quickly. At least, for most clients anyways. 

“Such a pretty picture.” He mumbled as he watched her flushed face. Her eyes were closed, and she probably looked liked she was enjoying the intrusion. A part of her did, anyways. It was sexually stimulating, but how she longed for it to be over. 

She moaned loudly when the man came. She didn’t even know his name, couldn’t pretend there was any sort of intimacy between them, but she got what she wanted, and so did he. He left the money on the table as she tried to cover herself up. 

“Hope ya don’t expect me to hold ya or anything.” The man mumbled, clearly now disgusted with his slut now that he had managed to use her. Sophia rolled her eyes. 

“Get out of here, go to your wife you piece of shit.” She said, taking the money and beginning to count it in front of him, as if to remind him she was the one who was winning out of this. He grumbled and walked out, leaving her alone in nothing but a silk robe. 

400 dollars. God, that was her worth. 400 dollars. She felt light headed. It was more than what she would give herself. 

She stuffed the cash into a drawer when a knock came on the door. Her next client. 

“Come on in, Daddy.” She purred.


End file.
